User talk:Sheepman
If you really must, look here: It's messy, I warn ya! RE: Why Support Jsudsu? For a few reasons. First and formost, it was Happyface that attacked him and encouraged people to gang up on him. : That's not a reason to support him. HF may have done that, but that doesn't necessarily mean he was on the wrong side. HF has done that before lots of times with other users and 90% of the time, I found out that said user was totally innocent and had done nothing. : That doesn't mean Jsudsu didn't do anything. You can't say that one should certainly support Jusdsu due to a reason that could be false. Second, I supported Swiss Ninja in his last conflict, so why turn against him and his... ah comrade? : Because you're not the axiom of truth. And lastly, everybody was ganging up on him. : That proves zip. If everyone's ganging up on someone, it is clear that they dislike him for a reason. You all said he was guilty "but all I saw was a funny triangle and a complete lack of evidence". I quote me. I stand up for the underdog, and give them a chance, unless it is clear they are guilty (which it wasn't). : Swiss Ninja is guilty. Look through his contributions, and check out a recent image that Ninjinian uploaded showing Swiss Ninja harassing HF on another wiki. And now you made him feel like I did, like poo. But it was worse for him, a lot worse. So much he left the wiki. : Jsudsu exaggerated in his last message and claimed that I was calling him Swiss Ninja when I was pointing out that their IPs were identical. So, who do you think made Jsudsu feel like poo: me or the emotion of self-pity? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 14:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I respond like that so I can examine all the aspects of your messages, instead of having to flip back and forth. And even though life may not be a debate, it is definitely full of logic. If you don't have a reason for doing anything, you'll never get anywhere. Logic helps you think clearly and examine what actions are bad and so-and-so. Sheep, if you never have a reason, no one will take you seriously. You don't just murder someone and justify yourself by saying, "I don't have to have a reason." That, and you took the discussion somewhere else entirely. I have yet to hear a real response from you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey. You know why I'm doing this. TO SAY HI! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: All Skin Have That Problem Maybe it's a glitch or a bug? Someone should contact wikia and ask. If it's happening on the CPW aswell, then that's strange, I say. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay lets discuss the parody of Nazi Zombies (well the name is obviously Kahnzem Zombies) Okay so we got the name up Nazi Zombies = Kahnzem Zombies and 3 of the group of four characters Dempsey = Sheepman Nikolai = Tails6000 Takeo = Speeddasher (though he likes tails so no being against him though) Richtofen = ???? yes we need his name then we need the four levels and names for the perk-a-cola machines (BTW also do NOT forget the radio messages and box, besides I thought f a plan for all levels to have a hot sauce machine gun, it looks like an ak-47 (or stg 44 I got with ak-47) and it has a flame design, this is my quote when I get it Tails:Welcome home baby. That means he must of had one which is on his back, which he can take if the player wishes equaling a special 2 weapon character, but mainly our ppsh-41 parody too is with hot sauce ammunition, also meaning for tails to have an insane laughter or to say Tails:Yes a mighty PWNguin weapon. for a means of liking. thats all I got, resend this if ya got ideas more Tails6000 12:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What on earth are YOU doing? You of all people, Mister Sheepman, should know that flame wars only get bigger the more attention they're given. Making a rant-o-rama blog targeted SPECIFICALLY at the flame war will simply cause it to turn into a brawl match of an inferno. Ever heard of "don't feed the trolls"? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 20:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) HB Hey, Sheepman, I know that I don't edit here a lot, But I saw that today was your birthday and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!--Ced1214} 21:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) -_- if explorer didnt rollback first i'd rollbacked you into last edit! THERE IS NO SEXIST OR RADICIST ON THIS WIKI! ITS NOT EVE REAL! PS: That isnt a bAWWWWWW, please stop. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 22:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hate to burst your bubble, but... I need to make the following clear: FICTION =/= REAL RACISM IN FICTION =/= REALLY BAD RACISM IN FICTION = PLOT DEVICE Can you please get that through your head? I'm getting really tired of having this discussion. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 20:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I am aware that racial slurs in fiction do not always reflect the author's opinion. But it implies that you think that regardless. Oh, yeah, let's assault the National Council of Authors (or whatever it is) just because they use racism as a plot device. What's next, let's burn 1984 because it features a dictatorship and thought police? You need to look up the difference between plot devices and propaganda. Without knowing that, I simply cannot make anything clear to you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 21:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) This is a fanon (or fan fiction, occasionally, I guess) wiki, not the "Let's Be So Sensitive to Others That We Ditch Certain Plot Devices in Literature" Wiki. I'm sorry, but going about declaring war on "disrespectful plot devices" isn't going to help the wiki. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 21:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Offense Playing the race card drives me crazy. The Slumalians use Arabic because their parodees, Al-Qaeda and Taliban, speak in Arabic too. There is no connection to Islam, the Middle East, or anyone who speaks Arabic, other than terrorists. It is perfectly legal to mock someone who blows themselves up and flies into buildings. They do it because they want revenge on America for occupying their land for the past twenty to fifty years. Terrorists want to destroy America as we so-called "destroyed them". They are enemy combatants, they are villains, and most importantly, they are not even true Islamists. Ask a normal Islam beliver; they will agree. Terrorists are not truly Islam because they warp the Koran to their own filthy ways as opposed to taking the whole thing. The Bible has some very dark and gory parts to it, especially in the Old Testament, and a Christian who denies that wars and killing were in the Bible are simply denying a part of their faith. Now, does ignoring a part of your scripture banish you from your religion? No. I prefer to not talk about the slave codes in the OT, but I know they are there. The terrorists focus on one part and literally toss out the rest. I heard about a suicide bomber exploding a mosque (Islam church)! What self-respecting Islamist would blow up their fellow believers? The terrorists are abusing the Islam faith, and if Allah existed, he would be ashamed. THAT is why the TaliBEANs mock them so harshly. Anyone with knowledge knows that less than 1% of Muslims make everyone else look bad. Anyone reading the article can grasp the obvious fact that we're parodying TERRORISTS and not the Middle East. You are the most politically correct man on the earth. Instead of trying to erase something that NO ONE COMPLAINS ABOUT on the grounds that "it might offend someone", wait for the so-called "target group" to complain! If the ACLU did that, they'd be out of business! No one complains that something offends them unless it blatently crosses their tolerance boundries! I see Jesus-bashing daily, but I don't go around complaining unless it REALLY decimates my beliefs! No one has pointed out the so-called "offensive things" you demand removed. The amendment in the story requiring male Chief Justices DID NOT OFFEND ANY WOMAN THAT EDITS THIS WIKI. We have women on here, Sheepman! Hat Pop, Pufflezzz, Idoreconise (I think), Metric (I think)! Did any of those intelligent women get offended? NO! Stop standing up for a non-existant minority that doesn't care about what is written! NO ONE IS FOFENDED BUT YOU, SO DEAL WITH IT! Wait for the so-called "target group" to complain! If the ACLU did that, they'd be out of business! No one complains that something offends them unless it blatently crosses their tolerance boundries! Most folks just deal with it, even if if they are offended at all. I find it offending that you are so politically correct. Explorer is right. Should we burn 1984 because it has a psychotic dictatorship that offends those in favor of democracy? How about the Diary of Anne Frank because it offends some white folks with Nazi views? Hmm, maybe Communist Manifesto because businessmen don't like to share their money? If we were in a politically correct world, it would be a sad, bleak one indeed. Worse yet, you've convinced Metric to side with you on Slumalia! WOULD YOU QUIT MEDDLING WITH US? We demoted you for a reason, kid! Stop getting offended! My cousin-in-law once said: "If we all looked after ourselves as much as we look after others, the world would be better off." Now, does that mean don't care for others? NO! It means that you shouldn't be the world's police! That's something I HAVE TO LEARN TOO! In the real world, I tell people when they break the rules! I too need to learn to MIND MY OWN BUSINESS and shut up about it! Now, stop whining and do something productive! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Tigernose, I'm going to let you finish... -but TS had the best regime of all time!! † 23:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: You said the D-word on Explorer's talk page. That's a week-long ban right there. it will be effective immediantly. one movie and 1 movie. Transformers II, racial insults, swears to a PG level, ect, PG 13 movie. also, you only have 406 edits, listen the the masters, User:Explorer 767. User: Turtleshroom, ect. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) This is a speech that everyone shoud read. Someone tell TS about this, however anyone can read it, as item #1 is enjoyable. There are three items I wish to speak about. The first item, is unrelated to the rest. It is a funny story I heard at christmas time. It has a good moral to it as well. It should lighten the mood. Jimmy Maguire was an average, normal kid. He was returning to school after the summer holidays. As he walked into school, he saw two of his best friends talking. He heard one of them say something about a "Bearded Weasel". He went over to them. "Sorry to barge in, but I couldn't help hearing you say something about a Bearded Weasel. What is it?" They both stared at him for 7 seconds, then one of them punched him and they walked off. A teacher came up, noticed Jimmy was hurt and asked him what was wrong. "When I asked my two friends what a bearded weasel was," he replied "they punched me and walked off". The teacher stared at him for exactly 7 seconds, then shouted "GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE YOU HORRIBLE BOY!" Jimmy went to the principal's office, eyes streaming and sat down. "Whats the matter Jimmy?" said the principal, "Surely you are not in trouble?" Jimmy told her the whole story. She gazed at him for 7 seconds, then said, "Jimmy, you are expelled." He ran home crying. His mother was very suprised to see him home. "What's the matter Jimmy?" she said. He told her everything that had happened. "I'm just so confused about what a bearded weasel is." he finished. She looked at him for 7 seconds, then said "Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" he ran outside, in tears. His mother was already throwing his clothes out the window. He stuffed some in his schoolbag, and ran. He ran and ran for hours, until he reached a lake, with a town on the other side. He decided to cross the lake, and start a new life in the other town, and forget this whole thing. He climbed into a boat, set his bag down, and began to row. About half way across, his bag fell out. He stood up to get it, but the boat wobbled and he fell in. Sadly, he drowned. There is a very important moral to this story, that you should always remeber: Don't stand up in boats! Section 2, is more grim. It regards my current banning. Ho-hum. The ban. A state of internet existance I seem to regularly find myself in. I should not be banned here. I am innocent. Let me put it to you like this. There are two reasons I should not be banned. For a start, I never swore. The d-word is used bby anti-swearers the world over. G movies contain it for sheep's sake! My parents, who would kill me if I swore, say it on a daily basis. We are trying to legalise the C-word, and I can't say the d-word (I only refuse to say it to prevent further blocking). This is stupid. The c-word is 10 times worse, yet soon I may be able to say it here (not that I will...). I happily say the d-word, and I am totally against swearing. Sure, I used to swear 2 or 3 years ago. Then it hit like Penghis Khan's fish. Why do we swear? What's the point? What makes it ok to go around spouting verbal filth? From then on, I have been so anti swearing, that when my classmates make the mistake of swearing near me, they instantly follow it up with "Sorry". Now, tell me this. Would someone that anti-swearing knowingly say something that was "verbal filth". Infact, I'll answer for you. No. I would not. None of you know me, except NAE. He is my best friend. You want the truth? Go to him. Oops, I forgot. You banned him for no reason too. And you say I was abusing my powers. I beleive you also said I was a hypocrite as well. Well, right back at you. Secondly, even if I swore, I should just get a warning. This is what the COC says: *'Registered vandals': **1st offence = warning -- Strike 1 **2nd offence = 2 week block -- Strike 2 **3rd offence = 1 year block -- Strike 3 **Further offence = infinite block -- You're out! *'Problem IPs & users' (personal attacks, making articles that do not follow the COC): **Offence = warning -- Strike 1 **5 warnings = 2 week block -- Strike 2 **2 blocks = 3 month block -- Strike 3 **Further offence = infinite block -- You're out! I have to say, I don't want to fight you guys. I don't like it being me and NAE against the world. In fact, I hate it. I do all this for a reason. Keep reading to find out. I would also like to thank explorer for deleting the comments section here and breaking up the arguement, which I did not start BTW. Section three. It's time. A commonly asked question is "Sheep, why on earth are you doing all this. Giving out at the slightest thing. It gets you banned, you're not helping anything, and you lost all your BOSS powers." The answer is long-winded, and some people would call it cheesy and OOC. Oh well. The reason is, that I care about this wiki. Without it, I would surely go crazy (some people think I am already...), so I feel an obligation to protect and improve it. Unfortunately, some people would disagree with what an "improvment" is. I am trying to make sure it is fair, fun and enjoyable. For example, the racism thing. Sure, it's a plot device and all, but if someone it's potentially racist towards notices it, I don't think they will much care if it's a plot device. Then there will be complaints, flame wars, and a big mess. I only want to immprove this place, and if you think there is a better way I could do so, by all means, tell me it. Or, you could ban me for ever and discount me as a rebel-rousing crazy. If thats what you want to do, fine go ahead. Just don't come crying to me if someone does get offended by something here. I am not your enemy. Sure, I suck at article writing, but I'm with you. The walruses, I fought them. Vandals, I fought them. Every Crisis, I tried to resolve. You may not realise it, but we are together, Brothers (and sisters!) in arms. @DP's blog: Sure, we may not have that many readers and it is important to attract them. This wiki may be a viewer starved, flame war ridden database, but it's our viewer starved, flame war ridden database! @TS's blog, I have much advise for you. I am the opposite of you. I have billions of ideas, but I can't seem to get them on paper/webpage. I also am good at writing miltitary stuffs. Anyone else want help or advise or simply input on their ideas? I will do what I can for you from this page. Thanks everyone for reading. Happy editing! -- Sheepman!Hate mail here please 13:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Swearing Okay, I know you think that D--- is not a bad word, and it means "dang" or "darn", but it is. It has a religious meaning that many might find offensive. I shortened your block by 4 days since ou really didn't know, but that still leaves you a good 10 days with the rest of Bugzy's victims since you were told that it was a bad word. Anyways, you can put fanfiction on your talk page and copy onto an article when it's done. Next time, just say "dang" or "darn" Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) C--- = rubbish. D--- = Go to hell. Tell me which is worse. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The majority of people would say the c-word actually. -- Sheepman!Merry Christmas!!!! 18:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The C word? You mean the one that ends with "t" and means.... I'm not going to say what it means... but I can understand why... Really though, I bet more kids use c--- then d--- Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I meant the c-word you were talking aboot. Anyhoo, if more people used the f-word then the c-word (which they do!}, would that make it ok? No. It would not. BTW can I use the h-word? -- Sheepman!Merry Christmas!!!! 19:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *People =/= kids. This is a kids website, so it makes sense we're using their demographic. And, what's the h-word? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me a second, hell. -- Sheepman!Hate mail here please 19:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) On user talk pages and possibly blogs, and not used as an interjection yeah. But not on articles, because this wiki doesn't allow religion. Say "heck" when using the interjection form. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! Warning: Nuclear sig tests in progress. Leave area. --nbsp;Sheepman! (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --Sheepman! (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --Sheepman! (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --Sheepman! (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --Sheepman! (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --Sheepman! (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Bleh. Computer code gives me headaches. But it works! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation Hi, it's sheep here, confirming that the IP who proclaimed my innocence is not me. He/she is making a very valid point, however he/she is not me. I am banned, IP and all. I swear, this IP is not me. Scout's Honour. and a (good) scout never breaks that kind of promise. Ever. Anyhoo, 5 days to go, and my campaign for innocence is going extremely badly. Oh well... --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) He.--The IP who is proclaiming your innocence, and who also has a really long signature. Fair enough. Please tell TurtleShrrom that I had no idea the d-word was a swear. I have never before met someone who considered it one... --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 18:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC)